YuYu Hakusho Filipino Voice Actors
Here are the main voices within the Filipino Dub of YuYu Hakusho known as Ghost Fighter in both IBC-13 and the GMA Dub. Their main voice actors and actresses can also voiced various characters throughout the series' run. Filipino Voice Actors Bonner Dytoc He was Yusuke Urameshi's first Filipino voice actor until the finals of the Dark Tournament. He is also the main voice actor of Sakyo in the Yukina Rescue arc and throughout the Dark Tournament Saga. Neil Yu He was the main Filipino voice actor of Kazuma Kuwabara throughout the series and was the only voice actor who can voice various characters in the series such as Jorge Saotome, Genbu, Chu, Jin, Risho, Suzuki, Shinobu Sensui, Shogo Sato, Shigure, Souketsu and Kujō. Montreal Repuyan He was the main Filipino voice actor of both Hiei and Younger Toguro for both Yukina Rescue arc and the Dark Tournament Saga. He also voices Bakken when he defeats Kurama and was beaten brutally by Yusuke Urameshi in the Dark Tournament and Raizen during the Three Kings Saga as he resembles Hiei's voice but distorted. Jeremy Emmanuel Joya He was the main Filipino voice actor of Kurama throughout the series. Unlike FUNimation English voice actor John Burmegier who can voice Kurama in both normal and deeper pitch from both of his forms. Joya can voice Kurama in a normal pitch within both human and yoko forms. He also voices Karasu throughout the Dark Tournament Saga. Rose Barin She was the main Filipino voice actress for Keiko Yukimura. She briefly voices Kurama when he was on the Human World and finally voicing other characters such as Yukina, Miyuki, Koto, Rinku and Tsukihito Amanuma. Rowena Raganit She was the main Filipino voice actress for Koenma throughout the series. She also voices En, Genkai in her younger form, Shura and the Narrator of the series. Eric Resurreccion He was the main Filipino voice actor of Genkai throughout the series which he was mistaken and confused for an old man especially in their conversations with Younger Toguro during the Dark Tournament Saga which they were mistaken as long time friends instead of intimate lovers. He is also Yusuke Urameshi's second and current voice actor throughout the series until the movie YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report. He also voices, Ryo, Kai, Elder Toguro and Yomi in the same series. Dada Carlos She was the main Filipino voice actress of Botan throughout the series' run. Grace Cornel She was the main Filipino voice actress of Shizuru Kuwabara throughout the series' run. She later voices Raizen's Lover briefly in Raizen's flashbacks during the Three Kings Saga. Bon Reyes He was the Filipino voice actor for Mitamura during the Dark Tournament Saga. Lloyd Navera He was the main Filipino voice actor for Minoru Kamiya throughout the Chapter Black Saga. Fourth Brillantes Lee He was the main Filipino voice actor for Kiyoshi Mitarai throughout the Chapter Black Saga. Vincent Gutierrez He was the Filipino voice actor for Bui during the Dark Tournament Saga and later became the main voice actor for Kaname Hagiri during the Chapter Black Saga and Hokushin during the Three Kings Saga. Francis Ibanez He was the main Filipino voice actor for Yu Kaito throughout the series. He also voices Itsuki throughout the Chapter Black Saga and Enki throughout the Three Kings Saga. Charmaine Cordoviz She was the main Filipino voice actress of Mukuro during the Three Kings Saga. She previously voiced both Kaname Hagiri's sister and Kuroko Sanada. Klariz Magboo She was the main Filipino voice actress of both Kokou and Natsume throughout the Three Kings Saga. Category:YuYu Hakusho